


Convincing Arguments

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: “I’m bored.”“You’re always bored, Whirl.”





	Convincing Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on July 18, 2013 as “Drabble #18 - Brainstorm/Whirl” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on August 24, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“I’m bored.”

“You’re always bored, Whirl,” Brainstorm said, optics glued to the circuit board he was modifying. This new control chip for his latest weapon was a masterpiece, and he needed concentration. He flicked his wings once as the ex-Wrecker loomed behind him in Perceptor’s regretfully empty half of the lab.“Why announce it?”

Whirl spun his rotors on his arms once.“You’re intelligent. You tell me why I’d announce this fact in your lab while we’re alone.”

“I’m too busy to entertain you, which you know, so as someone with at least a fraction of my marvelous intellect, I’d assume you would know such a thing.” Brainstorm put his soldering tool on the shelf. This wasn’t working. “So again, why bothering announce it?”

Whirl tapped the point of his claw on Perceptor’s desk. Each hit made a metallic ‘tink’ that echoed and rattled a few loose screws on the desk.It was. Constant. Annoying. Tapping. Brainstorm turned to face his tormentor. Whirl wasn’t going away, the stubborn slagger, was he?

Brainstorm crossed his arms, and attacked directly.“Did you have something specific in mind to ease your boredom, or are you fishing for ideas? If you want another weapon, Ultra Magnus and Rodimus both have already vetoed it.”

Whirl tilted his head back. “I was thinking fragging. Good way to pass the time.”

“Your argument to support I would be up for participating?” Discourage with extended dialogue. A tactic that usually scared away suitors ruining Brainstorm’s precious working hours.

“Your buddy Chromedome’s taken, Perceptor hates you, and everyone else is either terrified by your briefcase, or put off by your jet alt-mode.” Whirl paused, and began to double-tap each meeting of claw to metal table. “Or they’re a little too attracted to your jet alt-mode.”

“Partially convincing on the grounds you assume I’m interested in such interactions to begin with,” Brainstorm reasoned.

Whirl’s optic glowed, and he held up the hand not busy. “I don’t suppose you have a fetish for Empurata victims?”

“No.”

“How about interested in the study of how a lack of hands and face has manipulated my ability to mimic foreplay with a hardwired connection to our sparks prior to the actual opening of the floodgate and traditional interfacing?”

Brainstorm considered, looking down at Whirl’s claws and his single optic. The tactile touch and interaction before the joining of wires and electric pulses was often as much of the experience as the actual spark-to-spark dance. “Getting closer.”

“I won’t say a word about you bringing the briefcase with you,” Whirl said, “and I’ll stop tapping the table so your fingers and optics will stop twitching with each beat.”

“Sold,” Brainstorm said. He lifted the case from the table top and crossed the room. “We’ve got an hour before Perceptor returns.”

Whirl stopped tapping the table. “I can work with that.”


End file.
